Laylee
Laylee is one of two main protagonists of the game Yooka-Laylee ''and Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair. She appears with Yooka as a playable character in Brief Battles, as well as Brawlout. She is a purple fruit bathttps://twitter.com/AndyPlaytonic/status/1001029988160851973 who rides on the back of her friend Yooka's head. Name Origin The name Laylee is a two-name pun with Yooka, as both words are used to form the name of the musical string instrument, ukulele (although it is more of a mis-pronounciation, as ukulele is meant to be pronounced "yooka-leh-leh"). According to Steve Mayles, the Laylee's name has a second meaning. Laylee's name was based off of the Hawaiian word "lele", which means "to fly". Appearance Protagonist Laylee is described as "the wisecracking lady-bat with the big nose." The character is a purple, female bat with lime-green eyes. She is further described as having thin, black eyebrows, and a large red nose as well as sharp fangs, pointy ears, and thin wings. Additionally, her ears, wings, feet, and the patch on her torso are peach-orange in color. Personality Energetic, quick-witted and occasionally unhinged, Laylee is the proverbial devil on Yooka's shoulder, barking orders and insults in equal measure.Yooka-Laylee Game Manual, page 7 She is an obnoxious wisecracker and cheeky, often getting Yooka into trouble. She usually finds everything boring, and can be lazy, impatient and cynical, asking NPCs for Pagies upfront. Laylee also can be offensive, making fun of NPCs' physical and character flaws, such as Dr. Puzz or Trowzer. Abilities Abilities only used by Laylee * Sonar Shot - A beam that Laylee shoots to stun nearby enemies, and activate targeted objects such as switches. * Sonar 'Splosion - A sound wave explosion that deals 1 damage and stuns nearby enemies. * Sonar Shield - A shield of sonar energy that Laylee creates to protect the duo from harm and deal damage to nearby enemies, used while Reptile Rolling. Abilities shared with Yooka * Air Attack - An aerial attack that deals one damage to any enemy it contacts. * Flappy Flight - Allows the duo to fly for a certain amount of time. * Buddy Slam - Yooka jumps and Laylee hits Yooka downward in mid-air to hit the ground hard. * Glide - Slows down the falling speed of the duo. * Camo Cloak - The duo becomes invisible in order to pass by enemies (such as Corplet Security) undetected. * Reptile Roll - Laylee uses Yooka as a wheel to traverse up steep hills and travel fast. Quotes Development Playtonic Games wanted to have a flying character as Yooka's partner. Steve Mayles thought that they should not have another bird as a partner since they've already done a bird in Banjo-Kazooie, so ultimately he ended up with a bat. Gallery Artwork Yooka and Laylee Sitting.png Characters.png Key Artwork.jpg Game teaser image1.jpg HeavyLifting.PNG YookaLaylee_Y%26L.jpg|Model of Yooka and Laylee Yooka-Laylee Going Gold Pagies.jpg bat_d.png| Laylee's textures bat_eye_d.png|Laylee's eye Screenshots Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot1.jpg YookaShipScreen.jpeg TribalstackFly.png LayleeSassSnow.jpeg Animated C4ec330aef5c417c9b2ed082e370808e original.gif Concept Art Laylee_Concept_Art.jpg Trivia *She was mostly inspired by Kazooie from the ''Banjo-Kazooie series *Her name in the code of the Toybox is 'Batty.' *Near the end of the E3 2016 trailer, Laylee mentions how she doesn't trust the developers, stating "game will probably have car sections by release", referencing the infamous Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters in Shipwreck Creek Category:Yooka-Laylee